


How To Use Two Minutes

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all. B-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Use Two Minutes

“Okay, you have two minutes; make the most of it.”

As soon as she had spoken the words, his mouth crashed down on hers, swallowing the last lingering sounds of her statement, which he considered a challenge. Her lips, still invitingly open for she hadn’t had the chance to close them before he had sprung into action, before he took possession of them, were passed by his tongue. As fast as he had acted in the first place as slow were his movements now. His tongue trailed over hers, felt her palate while he wetted her lips with his own – lower lip over lower lip, upper lip against upper lip, he didn’t give her the opportunity to take charge of the connection, even when he pulled back a bit to stroke his tongue in a lingering motion over her bottom lip. When he pushed forward again, his motion was fiercer than before.

The thought of pushing him away didn’t even enter her mind. All she could do was hum her approval and concentrate on keeping herself upright as he pressed his whole body closer against hers – or was it she who had expanded the connection? It didn’t matter. Enjoyment was not to be questioned at this point.

His tongue invaded and retreated from her mouth, again and again, in no particular rhythm sliding along, over, past her bottom lip. Each time she attempted to follow suit, though, he pushed her tongue back, not allowing her entrance into his territory, not allowing her to take the dominating role. This was him kissing her, and he would not let her turn the tables on him, for he had no idea when the next opportunity to catch her like this – off-guard, unconsciously willing – would arise. Following her lead never presented a problem for him, but, this time, he wouldn’t let her overrule him. In this, they were equals, and hadn’t she granted him two minutes to do as he pleased?

Gently, he nipped at her bottom lip, massaging it lightly between his own before sucking it hard from one instant to the next, extracting a louder moan from her throat and retreating, taking a step away from her, leaving her cold without his touch.

Her eyes, which she had unconsciously shut during the pleasurable experience of being kissed by him, flew open and sent an inquiring glare his way.

“Time’s up. Your rule.”

= End =


End file.
